


We Are The Forgotten

by Missus_cupcake



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Magic Revealed, Magical Artifacts, Modern Girl in Thedas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dealing with trauma and sadness and the like, i am not very good at tags lol, magical hijinks, maybe a bit political??, more of a found family trope than romance based, newfound magic, plans do not go according to plan, the 'little' people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missus_cupcake/pseuds/Missus_cupcake
Summary: Life sucks when you are just... ordinary. No special skills, no remarkable talents... nothing to set you apart from anyone else.The world comes to a standstill when every day is the same old thing - wake up, work to survive at the basic 9 to 5, and then go home in the evening to repeat it all the next day... that is what life will became because I have nothing else to contribute to this life of mine.When new opportunities arise, mistakes occur, and the world is completely torn and turned around does one realize that the skills you know will mean life or death. Politics run heavy and war is rampant, and everything you once knew is no longer true, then chaos and madness rule your life...Decisions must be made - to stay in the shadows to survive or fight to the top and save everyone?My world is no longer, and us forgotten ones will not be silent.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 5





	We Are The Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what this story will be about in the long run lol... I am notorious for getting an initial idea and starting it without much further thought, BUT! I really like this one and I hope to bring this idea and morphed world to you in order to enjoy! 
> 
> Honestly I'm not sure how much romance will occur, I'm more looking to try a found-family trope as I love them so lol, but I also want to write about trauma and war and small stories of the Inquisition from the perspective of others who are are not in the spotlight. 
> 
> I'm hoping you will stick with me through this sticky, muddled mess of an idea and watch and grow and enjoy this world I will create!

My life is pretty ordinary… I live at home still, I work part-time at some fast food joint as I have for the last 3 or some years, and I just finished my second year at some random university, taking a general science degree because I have no other idea what I want to do with my life… I always thought I could do more, but growing up and just, losing motivation for basically everything has made any kind of important, life-altering decision impossible for me to make. Now, one is just hoping that by the time graduation roles around I’ll have my life a bit more put together, but who knows…

I mean, I’m not complaining much… I still live at home, rent free during the summer when not on campus during the school year so I’m able to save that much more, and my parents have always done their best to give me the best life – they tried to get me into sports or other extracurricular activities as a young kid, but I was just never motivated or inclined to do anything that made me leave the house. I was and always will be a book lover, having a huge collection in my room alone, getting my love for other worlds from my father who was also an avid reader throughout my life. I didn’t have many friends growing up, and once I graduated high school I just never kept in contact with anyone… Now I’m the one who scrolls through everyone’s snapchat stories and sees all the amazing memories that everyone is making, and all I ever think about is how much different my life could have been if I had just been more social, or more talkative, but instead I was just the quiet little girl who chose to go to the library and read by herself during free time instead of making friends and playing outside with the other kids… I don’t mind this life I have, but it gets lonely, feeling all forgotten and as if I’ve made all the wrong choices so far in life…

“Bleh, stop having a pity party and get out of bed you fool…” I muttered to myself, pushing the blankets off my body and slowly sitting up to stretch. A small yawn escaped as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes – considering it was around 4 o’clock in the afternoon and this was my second nap of the day, one could wonder how much more sleep could fit in this body of mine, but I do like to bring up the fact I once slept for almost 3 days straight after my first term of university ended after I had stayed up for several days straight studying and writing exams. Sleep is a good pastime that doesn’t require much energy, so of course it would be one of my go-to activities when I have the motivation for nothing else.

It is sad leaving the cocoon of blankets, but it must be done… my mom would be home from work soon if my days are correct – she works short days on Thursdays, so as long as today is Thursday then I’m right… who knows though! Anyways, I forced myself out of bed, still in the same pyjamas I woke up in this morning, and lazily threw my blankets back on the bed to show some effort in making it. It’s the thought that counts, though! Walking out of my room and shutting my door behind me, the dog was instantly up my butt wanting to go outside, jumping up at me like she always does.

“Yeah, yeah, Sadie.. gimme a minute ya fool..” I mumbled, a slight smile on my face as she ran to the front door expectantly. I grabbed some kind of footwear and let her loose, following her out and closing the door shut behind me. She ran around the front yard for a bit, enjoying the summer sun and doing her business… Dad must have left for work a bit ago and it had been a while since she had been out, so I didn’t mind sitting outside with her for a while. Who knows where my sister was at this time of the day… Despite being only a year apart in age, we are complete polar opposites. While I was a quiet loner all throughout my formative years, she was always kind and open and popular, and when she was just entering high school we had a huge falling out and had never really gotten over it. I still care for my younger sister greatly, but I don’t think she’ll ever care for me as much as she did ever again. I’ll always protect her from the sidelines as I always did, that much is certain. Sadie pulled me out of my sad little trance by running up to where I sat on the front porch and licked my face several times, indicating she was ready to go back in the house.

“Geez, alright dog, I’m going, I’m going…”

She was glad to get outside and do whatever dogs enjoyed doing, but we both enjoyed going back into the house as well… personally I was more of a cat person, and we did have two cats, but the rest of my family was way more dog people and we’ve had Sadie here for a few years now. She’s a pretty good pup, I have to admit.

Once she was settled back in the house I made my way to the kitchen to find some kind of snack, feeling snackish… fun word that is, snackish…

Before I could find anything to satisfy whatever craving I had, I heard a car pull into the driveway, and I assumed it could only be my mother getting home earlier than I thought she would. Simply pouring myself a glass of juice to hold myself over for now, I closed the fridge and made my way to the kitchen table and sat and just waited for her to come inside. My mother was of course one of my only friends so I enjoyed talking to her, she was a pretty interesting woman and she usually liked talking about her days at work. It wasn’t long before she made her way into the house, hanging her purse and outerwear in the coat closet and her keys on the keyholder right next to the door. She smiled as she saw me sitting at the end of the table, drinking my juice, and scrolling on my phone. I managed a small smile in return.

“Hey sweetheart, how are you this lovely afternoon?” My mother asked in her usual cheery manner.

“Pretty good, mom. Read some books today, napped, hung out with Sadie… a pretty good day overall I’d say.”

My mother hummed in response, going about the kitchen and doing some menial tasks I paid no attention to. “That’s always fun! Work was good, we had a pretty steady day! . . .”

She began to talk about her good day at work, about good customers, and whatever gossip she got from her coworkers. I nodded and answered where necessary, not having much to add to the conversation, until I was snapped out of the small trance when my mother gently set a bag down in front of me.

“We received this item the other day and it just went through processing today and I couldn’t let it go! Its so unique and interesting and I thought you could add it to your collection of items and things!” My mother exclaimed, prompting me to open the bag and look at whatever item she had acquired. I raised an eyebrow at her, but nonetheless opened the bag to reveal… some kind of ball?

No, a sphere or something… it was a reddish brown color and completely smooth when I ran my hands over it, with light green markings all over it that looked to be lines of lightning. And it was very lightweight too considering it was bigger than my hand – it wasn’t quite glass, but it looked to be somewhere between ceramic and porcelain, honestly I’m not too sure of the difference… Anyway, it was indeed unique and an interesting find.

“And look what else I found! A small little base that you can set it in so that it wont roll off wherever you put it! Do you like it?” Mom handed me the base – simple wood in structure and would do the intended job – and looked to me expectantly for an answer.

“Yeah, its pretty cool, mom, thanks! I’ll just go put it up somewhere so its safe, like you said.” I nodded my thanks to her as she beamed from the compliments, and returned to the kitchen to do whatever she was doing before the exchange. I held the sphere in my hand and walked back to my room, carefully holding it to my body.

Once I was in my room I found a cleared section on a shelf on one of my bookshelves and placed the wooden base down securely. I was about to place the sphere carefully on it but decided to sit down on my bed for a moment and carefully examine the ornament some more. It was beautifully crafted, whatever it was. Now that I had the time to look more closely at the sphere, I could see flecks of many other colors all throughout the reddish base, but the green lightning lines stayed a perfect shade throughout the whole piece. It must be very old, its not some kind of craftmanship I’ve ever seen before, and who knows what kind of culture and what kind of purpose it serves! It even almost feels hollow, for how light it is, but I definitely don’t want to test any theories in fear of breaking the beautiful thing.

I ran my fingers lightly over the lightning lines absentmindedly for a few moments, when I suddenly felt a shock all throughout my left arm, the left hand which was running over the lines! I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, wondering if it was just a coincidence that I was shocked while holding the sphere or if there was something more..? I shook my hand to relieve some of the lingering shocks, and cautiously went back to following the lines to see what would happen, if anything…

The last thing I remembered before the blackout was a giant boom of thunder and feeling as if my whole body was on fire…

~

The floor was cold, much colder than the carpeted floor of my bedroom has ever been before, and it was the middle of June so it was strange to be so cold… after what seemed like a thunderstorm in my room, my ears were ringing and my eyes hurt and my entire left side stung and felt as if I’d been burned severely. I scrunched my eyes tightly, not yet opening them, and I just felt around to figure out where I was. First off I was on a wooden floor so that definitely means I’m no longer in my room, maybe not even in my house anymore… I was laying on my side when I woke up so I slowly shifted my body so that I was laying flat on my back, and then I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times to focus my eyes, and I could definitely see that I was no longer in my house. From what I could see just looking up at the ceiling of this room or house or whatever, it seemed to be a simply built wood cabin, because it looked far from anything modern… the wood look unfinished and simple, yet functional as it looked to be something that was completed. Groaning and stretching my body, I sat up to look at my surroundings. Yep, some kind of wood cabins, and from my position on the floor I could barely see out the windows, but it looked dark and grey outside, and like I was in the middle of a forest as there seemed to be trees surrounding this hut. Additionally and thankfully, it seemed abandoned as it was very cold despite having what I assumed was a real fireplace at one end of the cabin, a very plain table with two chairs, and a very basic and primitive bed. That’s good, no one lived here so I didn’t have any strange explanations to do…

God, I don’t even know what’s going on myself… Taking a deep breath, I crawled over to the nearest wall so I could lean back, and I pulled my legs to my chest taking deep breaths and trying to calm myself down…

_Okay, we’re in some strange cabin in the woods, cold and sore, and having no idea where we’re at…_ I monologued internally, fearing some unseen force would hear and find me, and then who knows what. _How did I get here? How do I get home? How do I explain any of this?!_

Ugh, I felt like I could cry from the stress of not knowing anything added to the dull ache in my entire body from whatever struck me before I blacked out… scrunching my eyebrows in thought, I pulled my sweater up to look at my left arm and almost yelled in shock from what saw!

Lines of lightning covered my arm like vines, the same dull, light green as on the sphere my mother got me… they looked like some strange scar, except… they were slightly glowing? I brought my right hand over to trace the lines and it felt as if I were touching something with an electrical current – not enough to hurt but I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise as the sensation. I stood up slowly and pulled my sweater over my head, exposing a plain tank top sleep shirt, and when I looked to my left shoulder I saw a deep green scar that covered almost my entire shoulder blade, and the lightning vines extended from that spot and seemed to go down my back and my arm as I saw before. I lifted my shirt lightly and saw that the vines extended down my front and my side as well, stopping and tapering off just after my belly button, but never went past my belly button towards my right side, everything stayed on the left side which was even more strange. Additionally, I looked back down at my left palm and saw a smaller version of the deep green scar like on my shoulder, centered in my palm and lightning vines connecting to the ones coming from my shoulder… it was all like some strange tattoo that I had no recollection of getting, plus the strange glowing effect that I had no way to explain!!

I shivered suddenly, feeling a draft coming in from somewhere so I pulled my sweater back on and crossed my arms to keep in some of my warmth. I sighed lightly… well, I was standing up now so better keep exploring this cabin for some more clues on where the heck I am…

There wasn’t much else to the cabin as a whole, it was pretty small, I’d have to say it was only slightly larger than my entire bedroom and even then my room was full of more stuff than this. There were a few things I hadn’t noticed before, however. There was a small desk next to the bed, but no chair, so I assumed a chair from the table was to be used when sitting here… there were no clues on the desk though, just some blank pieces of paper strewn about, but there was an old-fashioned inkpot and quill in the corner, so whoever lived here was probably some eccentric person who liked to use unique things and such. Additionally, there was a small storage ottoman that was wooden and looked like a flat treasure chest but way less fancy that sat at the end of the bed. Curious, I opened it up and it barely held anything… there were some clothes, a leather bound book, and a plain backpack. I crouched down in front of the chest to inspect these items more thoroughly – I’ve got nothing better to do here right now…

The clothes looked like some renaissance faire kind of things… definitely nothing close to modern day fashion. There’s a pair of pants that look like sturdy leggings but feel like some kind of flexible leather. And lots of layers, so wherever I am it must be cold for this to be some kind of regular outfit. Pulling out the clothes, there were two pairs of these pants – one black and the other a dark brown – and what I assumed were 3 undershirts, all plain, long-sleeved, and off-white, two long over shirts, one a light brown and the other a very light, muted green, and a very fuzzy and wool-y jacket that when I picked it up it looked as if it could reach almost to my knees. Once again it was a brownish color, everything here being very plain earthy tones. Then there were some thick socks and some gloves and a nice hat at the bottom of the chest. I inspected every article for any clues and again there was nothing, so I gently folded everything and set them on the floor next to me. I picked up the book next, a deep red leather binding the pages together, and opening it up I was frustrated to find all the pages yellowed indicating it must be old, yet everything was blank and I was nowhere closer to finding anything out! Sighing deeply, I pulled out the grey plain backpack and opened up the many pockets and such and yet again there was nothing inside. I placed everything on the floor around me and slumped my shoulders in defeat, sighing once again. I rubbed my eyes lightly to focus them again, and looked around the room again from my point next to the chest. There was still nothing new, nothing to give any clues…

Wait… I scrunched my eyebrows, looking underneath the table and seeing a faintly glowing green orb… I crawled over everything sprawled on the floor over towards the table and picked up the damn sphere my mother got me sitting there, expect now the lightning lines flowing over the smooth surface were glowing the same light green as the lightning vines all over my arm! I snatched it up and I felt as if I could yell at this stupid sphere for whatever it did to me, when I once again felt that black out feeling, but this time lacking the huge thunderous boom and the electric, burning pain throughout my body.

~

I woke up startled, blinking rapidly to find out where I was this time. I sat up fast, too fast from the spout of vertigo I felt, having to shut my eyes until everything stopping spinning. I took a deep breath, and reached down to feel the floor… carpet floor, just like my bedroom… I opened my eyes slowly this time, and I felt like I could cry tears – of joy, this time – because I was back in my room, back in my house, back in a place where I knew where I was. I glanced down beside me, and my sphere was still there, but the lines of lightning were back to being a solid green and no strange glow emanating from its surface. I tentatively rolled up my sweater sleeve, and gasped slightly when the lightning vines where still there, but again there was no green glow to them either, but there seemed to be no green at all and just seemed to look like weird scars that just blended in with my skin color.

_What in all that is good is going on..? What is this thing?_

All I knew for certain was that I couldn’t tell my mother whatever I thought this thing is, she’d think me crazy for sure! It must be some kind of teleportation device, although that barely makes any sense as it, stuff like that shouldn’t exist, its not possible!! I wonder if there’s any way to control it, however… like, is there other places it could take me? Or will I simply end up in that cabin in the woods every time? And how does thing activate in the first place?

I don’t think I did anything special that first time… I just picked it up and held it and explored it for a few minutes before it transported me to the cabin, and when I picked it up there I was instantly brought back home…

Still sitting on my floor, I cautiously grabbed the sphere and closed my eyes in anticipation, waiting for the blacking out sensation.

Nothing happened this time.

I opened my eyes again and furrowed my brows. I rolled it around in my hands a few times to see if that would do anything, yet still no change.

“Why are you being picky this time? What do I have to do to get you to work..?” I asked the sphere, somewhat annoyed that it wasn’t doing anything anymore. “Can’t you take me back there..?”

As if by a spell or something, as I finished those last words I felt the sensation of falling but before I felt as if I were blacking out I found myself sprawled on the cold wooden floor of the cabin, the air knocked out of my lungs momentarily. I took a deep breath and looked around to see everything the exact same as before, all the items from the storage chest were still layed on the group where I had left them, and the sphere was somewhere to the side of me.

I almost laughed at the absurdity of it. “I guess all I had to do was ask, huh?” I sat up on my knees and reached for the sphere, the lightning lines once again glowing light green, and this time when I picked it up all it did was seemingly hum in my hands, and I could feel whatever power it held inside the delicate frame. I stood up lightly and walked over and placed the sphere gently upon the bed, making sure it wouldn’t fall and break – who knows what would happen then, right?

Confident and giddy with this new power, I smiled really big at my meager surroundings. Whatever this place is, it’s mine! It’s my weird sphere that teleported me to this strange new place, but it’s all mine! Something that is unique to me…

I want to go explore this place… looking out the window it still looks darkish outside, but I can see some yellow sunbeams breaking through the forest so it must be daytime… ooh who knows how time passes here?? Gah, so many cool things to consider…

I looked around and was about to head out, but gave it a second thought… what if there’s other people around, outside the forest? What if I’m an anomaly, wearing these fuzzy pj pants and oversized graphic sweatshirt? Hrm… I looked to the clothes that I had neatly folded from before and had the thought to at least try them on. I’m decently average sized, so hopefully things would fit.

Checking around once again to make sure I was completely alone, I stripped down an article at a time to try on the pieces that I’d discovered here. The pants were surprisingly comfy and a bit loose but stayed up nonetheless, it was in the shirt department I had a little issue getting the overshirt on due to having a slightly larger bust than intended for this shirt apparently, but I still managed to button it up most of the way and then had the jacket fit all cozy and covered anything that might have been indecent. I pulled on a pair of thick socks over my own simple ones and added the gloves and hat to my wardrobe, but almost froze when I was about to head out… there were no shoes in the chest! Who would want to walk around in some strange place with no shoes??

I looked around for a moment, and when I crouched down to see of anything could be hidden under the bed I found a pair of lace-up boots just underneath the bed. Perfect! I pulled them out and sat on the bed next to my sphere and started pulling them on. They were a bit big but I would manage for a short while with this initial exploration.

With an outfit all ready to go explore whatever waited for me outside these doors, I folded up all my clothes and placed them gently into the storage chest, along with the notebook, backpack, and I carefully wrapped up the sphere in my sweater and hid it under things near the bottom of the chest – that’s the thing I’ve gotta protect but who knows what’s waiting outside?

I took a deep breath, a small smile on my face about facing whatever comes next, and with a mental shove, I walked towards the door and stepped outside into this new area. I shut the door tightly behind me to make sure it would stay shut, and then with another deep breath I began to cautiously walk into the forest, leaving my little cabin goodbye.

For the first few minutes all I saw were trees… it was cold and grey outside but there was no snow on the ground which I was very thankful for – snow is very gross, totally not fun! I kept my hopes high, though, hoping to find something interesting soon. I found myself in a small clearing after a bit, and decided to check out what the sky looked like here when previously all I could see were the treetops, and when I looked up I felt dread drop to the bottom of my stomach almost instantly.

It was not earthly, that much is for certain. There is only one place I have ever seen something close to what was in the sky right above me, and it had been years since then…

There was a giant, grumbling, rip in the sky… dark green in color… that’s probably why the sky is so dark and dreary, the rip in the heavens blotting out most of the sky and the sun.

Right above my head was the Breach into the Fade.

Somehow, I have entered a completely new world. Where magic, monsters, demons, and death round every corner.

The world of Dragon Age is somehow real. And I have just entered it in its most vulnerable state.

Well, shit.


End file.
